videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party: Star Studio Tour
Mario Party: Star Studio Tour is a party game for Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS. This game also features an extra mode where Miis, as well as the Mario characters, can participate in the party. Players can collect Star Coins to unlock new features of the game by winning minigames, playing in the Party Studio, or playing in the Grand Studio Tour, where the player must win in all of the boards against a CPU. Gameplay Plays like Mario Party 8 & Mario Party: Star Rush. Characters Mario Party: Star Studio Tour has a total of 16 playable characters. Miis can only be played as in the Extras Film Set. * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Birdo * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Pauline * Toad * Toadette * Kamek* * Bowser Jr.* * Unlockable Boards * The Land of Tolemac - In this fantasy themed board, Players move across this board to get a star in a random location in this board. Stars always cost 20 coins each, and whenever a player obtains the star on the board, another star warps to a different location. Landing on a Lucky space in this board sends the player directly towards the star and landing on a Unlucky space will cause the star to warp to a different location. To win in Duel Battle, the player must collect two stars before their opponent does, and the stars are 20 coins each. * Far Eastern Isles. - Players move through this linear board to get to the end. At the end, Cranky Kong gives the star to the player for free, as a reward for reaching this far. After receiving the star, the player will get transported back to the start via Neckys carrying a wooden plank. You can find Rambi, Expresso and Enguarde in the course can take the player closer to the end by paying a fee. The fee depends on what place the player is currently in, with first place having to pay the most while fourth place the least. Landing on a Lucky space will give the player a chance to earn coins, while landing on the Unlucky space will cause the player a chance to lose coins. To win this board in Duel Battle, since the player's goal is to get one star from Cranky Kong costing 50 coins, the player must have that amount and reach him to trade the coins for a star before their opponent does. * House of Spooks & Spills - Players move through a mansion to try to find King Boo and get a star from him. Out of three rooms in the house, King Boo is in one of them. If the player stumbles in other rooms where King Boo is not hiding in, Peppas come and toss the player in a hole, thus making the player go back to the start of the mansion. King Boo offers the star for ten coins once the player reaches him. After paying for that, everyone is taken out of the mansion for another shuffle with different rooms in the mansion. If the player lands on a Lucky space, a Sprixie Princess will cover up the hole and offer the player a free star; if the player lands on a Unlucky space, a Broodal will cover up the hole and will steal a star for the player who comes to any room. In Duel Battle, the conditions required to win is to acquire two stars from King Boo for 10 coins each. * Casino Rupee Royale - Players move around a casino to find the Toad, who will offer a Star for 20 coins. The casino board has branching paths. After being offered for the star, another Toad will appear. If someone lands on a Lucky space, a Sprixie Princess will appear on board and offers a free star to anyone who could make it to her. If a Broodal shows up instead when someone lands on a Unlucky Space, He/she will make the player lose a star to who ever reaches him/her. In Duel Battle, in order to win the game, since there's one star and it's 50 coins, the player must collect 50 coins and trade them over to Holly Koopa to get a star from her. * Old Golden Gulch - In this western-themed board, players invest money in hotels in order to earn stars. Investing in an amount of coins in the hotel will cause the hotel to build up and make the amount of stars the hotel can offer to increase by one. The maximum amount of stars a hotel can carry is three. When a player lands on a Lucky space, a Sprixie Princess will come and help invest coins. Adversely, when a player lands on a Unlucky space, a Broodal will take coins away from a selected Saloon. In Duel Battle, the player has to get four stars by investing in hotels in order to win. This board is similar to the board game Monopoly. * Bowser's F-Movie Lot - There are no stars in this superhero-themed board, and so players are given five stars on Battle Royale (in a team on Tag Battle they are given ten stars). Players must use the Bullet Bills and Bowser Robot Suit (which are exclusive to this board) to steal stars from opponents. The board is also linear; no branching paths exist (if one does not count the random branching paths in some parts of the board that the player cannot choose to take). In Duel Battle, the player and their opponent start off with three stars. The player wins by stealing stars from their opponent, until they have zero stars. This board is unlocked by completing the entire Grand Studio Tour (and defeating it's final boss, Bowser). Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:Party Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games